I'd Lie
by misstoriteller
Summary: A short story about Demi falling in love with her best friend, Joe.


We rode down the thick cobblestone path, the car bumbling beneath us. I looked at him, he smiled, but I was his best friend, and I could see beneath it. Something was wrong. Of coarse, he was never upset before, we would hang out and act goofy laughing our way down every street, we never were serious. He laughed but something was weird about it, like a deep secert he would never tell. He ignored it, telling me about how he stole his brother's food and went deep sea diving in the bath tub. Now don't think he was mental problems, although I guess everyone does in there own way, he is just a funny guy. I faked laughed along with his and looked at his brown eyes green speckles danced across the edge

I don't think that passenger seat Has ever looked this good to me He tells me about his night And I count the colors in his eyes 

And I was so dazed in thought I blurted out the most dumbest question I could, well, maybe one of the very few. "Have you ever been in love?" I asked him, mentally slamming head against a brick wall. He shot a quick glance at me, one I have never seen before and he shook his head "I'll never fall in love." He said looking off in to the empty road. "Swear." He looked sad, or embarrassed, I couldn't tell which one. He ran his finger's through his thick dark brown hair. I laughed as he smiled, and prayed he was lying. I don't think he even thought of me as more than a friend, which made me laugh harder at his jokes, to disguise my pain. I plugged my ipod in to the speakers, playing only his favorite songs.

He'll never fall in love he swears As he runs his fingers through his hair I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong And I don't think it ever crossed his mind He tells a joke I fake a smile That I know all his favorite songs and

I knew almost everything about him. I jumped out of his car and hugged him a sad goodbye. I ran in to my busy house and in to my room without a word to anyone. I buried my face under the covers and burst in to sobs. A few weeks ago my sister, Jessica asked me if I loved him, I lied easily and she believed me. I guess people can't really tell sometimes.

I could tell you his favorite colors green He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

The next morning I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I knew it was Joe. I slowly opened the door hugging him and faking a giggle as he came in. He laughed as he looked around my brightly colored bedroom. I knew I must have been a good actress because he never has noticed anything wrong with our relationship.

He looks around the room Innocently overlooks the truth Shouldn't a light go on? Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long

He might not see things well. He is always in a good mood, I don't think he ever has cried in his life. He is cheerful most of the time. I seem that way too, I think, to him at least.

He sees everything black and white Never let nobody see him cry I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I sat there, having spinning races with Joe on my two spining chairs, forcing make up on him, and laughing at his silly jokes. But, He just didn't know I how I was really feeling.

I could tell you his favorite colors green He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

I plopped on to my bed closing my eye for a moment, when I felt Joe sit next to me then the room was serious. He asked me what was wrong. I shook my head, "Nothing I'm just.. confused." "About what?" I answered as truthfully as I could "I don't know." He stood up then, getting ready to leave.

He stands there then walks away My God, if I could only say I'm holding every breathe for you

I clamped my mouth shut while my heart was screeching violently inside of me. I fell back on to my bed, expecting to hear the my bedroom door shut but instead he fell back next to me. "Do you remember, yesterday in the car?" He asked looking straight at me.

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar I think he can see through everything but my heart First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful" So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle 

I nodded and slammed my eyes shut, which were tearing up, I couldn't take much more. "When you asked me.. if I have ever been in love.." "Y-yeah?" He nodded and looked up at the ceiling "I lied." He said.

Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green He loves to argue oh and it kills me His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes And if you asked me if I love him 

I looked at him "Who?" I asked. He leaned in closer to me.

If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

"You." and then he kissed me. 


End file.
